


Untitled (32)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [32]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby Fic, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, birth fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor hadn’t known what to expect his child’s birth to be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (32)

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING!** THIS IS VERY MUCH A BABY FIC! A GIVING BIRTH FIC! If this is not your thing, please steer clear!
> 
> Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: birth.

* * *

He hadn’t known what to expect… not really. This was so different from how Time Lords were brought into the world. This was pain and blood and passion… and an awful lot of expletives he didn’t even know existed.

When he tried to share the experience with Rose through their bond, she had chucked him out on his telepathic arse. Maybe not the type of support she needed…

So he had backed off, physically, as well. Just to be sure…

“What the ‘ell, Doctor! You’re s’pposed to be helpin’ me, not cringin’ in the fuckin’ corner!”

“But you…”

“Doctor!”

“Oh…”

\--oOo—

He took her hand, and kissed the sweat-damp hair on her temple. “I’m sorry… so sorry.”

“Shut up!”

“Yes… right. Shutting up.”

Another contraction and his hand ( _the_ hand!) was at risk of being torn from his body. He reached out through their bond again, soothing her with his love, wrapping himself around her torment, easing her pain.

Two minutes later, he watched in awe as _his_ daughter, wet and pink, nestled against Rose’s bare chest.

Rose smiled up at him, wilting, exhausted, and just bloody beautiful. “I love you.”

This was so much better than the Time Lord way.

* * *

 


End file.
